


One more (keep the feeling going)

by weilongfu



Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the middle of a pandemic, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Mico expected to feel different after he and Xavier confessed. Turns out he was missing one last thing he had expected.
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	One more (keep the feeling going)

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/633006182527827968)

After the longing and pining had faded. After the near palpable relief flooding through Mico’s veins after seeing Xavier again. After Mico’s racing heart had calmed down after hearing Xavier’s confession, there was time enough for silence to let everything sink in and evaluate where they were.

And so Xavier and Mico sat next to each other on the boxes scattered about, gingerly leaning against each other, taking in some manner of company and comfort. But quiet comfort could only go so far to ease the dissipating anxiety in Mico’s gut. As if he could read Mico’s mind, Xavier gingerly put his arm around Mico’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Are you okay?” Xavier’s eyes were soft and kind. Mico couldn’t bear to meet them. “Having second thoughts?”

“No!” Mico nearly jumped up and only the weight of Xavier’s arm kept him in his seat. “I just…” Xavier turned to face Mico properly. “Was this… Are we…”

“So it is second thoughts?”

“I just thought…” Mico bit his lip. “Aren’t confessions more?”

Xavier raised an eyebrow. “Having a clandestine meeting to confess our feelings during a pandemic isn’t enough for you, Mico?”

“It’s not that! That was hard enough.” Mico curled in on himself a bit and Xavier draped himself even closer. Mico surprised himself and Xavier by shifting just a bit closer to Xavier’s warmth. “I… I thought it’d feel different, confessing now that I want to take the chance.”

“So how do you feel?” Xavier’s chin now rested on Mico’s shoulder. “Better or worse?”

“I feel… Like something is missing?”

“Not every confession is like in the movies, Mico.” 

“Easy for you to say, how many times have you confessed?” Mico huffed.

Xavier was silent for a second. “Three.”

“Huh?”

“Exactly three times. One for my first crush. One for Crystal. And one,” Xavier said as he carefully let his lips hover over Mico’s ear. “One just for you, Mico.”

Mico turned his head in shock and their lips brushed past each other. Hardly anything either of them would consider a kiss, and yet Mico felt his body burn from the top of his head down to his toes.

“Oh…” 

“Did you feel it now, Miiicooooo?” Mico’s developing blush only turned darker in reply. “Is that what was missing? Did you want a kiss?”

“Stupid,” Mico turned away, cupping his cheeks. “Who wants to kiss you now of all times?”

“It’s okay. We can have a small kiss.” Xavier gently pulled on Mico’s shoulder to turn him around. “I got tested the other day because they want to start varsity practice again. I tested negative.” Mico allowed Xavier to turn him around. “So? What do you say?”

Mico bit his lip. “Just one?”

“Promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Mico held up his hand, pinky extended.

Xavier linked his pinky with Mico’s before using it to pull him forward into a kiss. 

Once more, Mico felt his body burn, but it was a pleasant warmth. A feeling that filled him like a shaken soda bottle about to burst. And when Xavier’s hands came up to cup his cheek and the nape of his neck, Mico felt his throat vibrate from a moan before he pushed Xavier away.

“Promise,” Xavier said with a cheeky grin.

“You’re a menace,” Mico said while moving to rub his neck, but finding Xavier’s hand still there. Xavier raised an eyebrow but Mico didn’t remove Xavier’s hand. “An honest menace.”

“So how do you feel now, Mico?” Xavier rested his forehead against Mico’s. “How do you feel now?”

“So happy I could burst,” Mic found himself whispering.

“Good.” Xavier moved his mouth closer. “I feel the same.” His lips hovered over Mico’s. “One more?” Mico could feel Xavier’s cocky grin. “Just to keep the feeling going?”

Mico licked his lips, feeling Xavier’s warm breath washing over them. He blinked and met Xavier’s eyes. “One more.”


End file.
